A certain demonic vixen
by kurokamiDG
Summary: What if Aleister Crowley had plans for more than the Imagine Breaker? What would it mean for Level 5 Namikaze Naruto? And who is this red haired girl that appears suddenly and why does she look so familiar?
1. July 19th

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto or Index. If I did, I would've made sure the Uchiha's weren't such a overpowered clan and Touma actually notice how many girls have feelings for him! It's a shame both of the main protagonists for these series are so dense!

Thoughts: _'Imagine Breaker'_

Normal speaking: "Imagine Breaker"

* * *

Academy City, a place where scientists and students alike call their home. Armed with the most advanced technology known to man, this place serves as the world's leading educational institution for special students who display feats of supernatural power, and the greatest minds of the world to study and help these students to harness these abilities. These students, or espers as they are referred as, come from all parts of the world to take part in the Power Curriculum Program for a chance to harness these abilities. One would think that in this place, full of people who do things amazing feats from teleporting instantaneously, to controlling gravity with just a thought, that they would enjoy their stay at such a amazing place.

Many would disagree with that statement.

One such being was a certain 16 year old male laying on his apartment rooftop, gazing at the night sky. This boy with spiky blond hair going down to his shoulders, blue eyes half-lidded and slightly hidden by two golden bangs, three whisker birthmarks on each cheek, and dressed in clothing normally seen on a certain unfortunate student, a white button up short-sleeved shirt with a bright orange shirt under it, and black pants, was what you could refer to as one prime example of this. You see, this boy is probably one of the most powerful of these espers in the city. With his absolute control over wind, or Gale Palm as it's referred as, he possesses the ability to not only control wind currents, but also to control propulsion of the wind with just a flick of a finger. With this ability he is capable of performing feats such as turning object into deadly projectiles, no matter the size, summoning gale force winds capable of creating destructive maelstroms, to flying by controlling and forming wind currents around his body. But the only reason why Namikaze Naruto, one of the eight Level 5 espers in Academy City, would disagree is because of one simple fact.

He was bored as hell. And a bored Naruto, was a dangerous Naruto.

_'You would think that in a city like this there would be something, anything fun to do.'_ He thought to himself as he stood up, brushing off his clothes and jumping off roof, using his powers to land softly on the ground floor. '_I'd hang out with Touma, but I don't know where he is, Tsuchimikado is an ass, so he's out, and Aogami...he's just too creepy be around for an extended amount of time...I guess I'll search for Touma then.'_ He doesn't really have anything against the other two, but he prefers some form of normalcy in his life and out of the three of the baka trio, Kamijou Touma just happens to be the most sane out of the other two, despite his constant unfortunate luck. '_And yet the bastard for some reason is so popular with girls!' _

Said bastard sneezed, causing him to get blasted by a very angry brown haired middle schooler by a few thousand volts of electricity. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you see it, Touma just happened to to be sent flying right into the park where Naruto wandered into absentmindedly. He landed in front of him, clothes burnt and his black spiky hair frazzled from the previous attack. Naruto stared at him for awhile, unsure of what just happened.

"...God must really hate you man." He deadpanned, causing Touma to stare at him flatly before sighing. "Such misfortune..." as he shakily stood up.

"So..." the blond started, "Who did you piss off?" he questioned knowingly, realizing that whoever zapped Touma is steadily approaching.

Touma, after making sure his clothes weren't too burnt, replied "I didn't piss off anyone!..Today anyway." the Level 5 sweat dropped, wondering how often he gets himself into situations like this. "I was running away from biri-biri after she fried the delinquents that were chasing after me and tried to kill me on the bridge!"

"...Wait, who's biri-biri? And that was you and this chick on the bridge! You just made me lose all of my data you bastard!" Naruto yelled indignantly. Apparently, Touma and biri-biri's actions on the bridge led to a blackout across half of the city, during which Naruto was playing a video game before his subsequent loss of power in his apartment. "Alright, now I'm pissed. Where is this biri-biri chick! I spent hours trying to beat that asshole Zenobia (1) and your dumb ass made me lose all of it before I got a chance to save!"

...It should be said that no one should ever piss Naruto off when it comes to him and his games.

Touma blanched, knowing what happened to the last guy that messed with Naruto's video games. Tsuchimikado did heal unexceptionably quickly, but he developed an odd phobia of games whenever he got near them...it was hilarious and terrifying at the same time that he curled up in a fetal position when he overheard someone talking about Monster Hunter and started muttering something about needles and petroleum jelly. Needless to say, no one messes with Naruto while he's playing games anymore.

Before Touma could say anything to save himself from the blonds impending wrath, he heard a voice that he didn't want to hear anytime soon. "There you are!" A feminine voice huffed out angrily. Both boys turned around to see a chestnut brown haired girl no older than 14, wearing the Tokiwadai middle school outfit with brown shorts underneath her skirt, and a scowl on her face, glaring at Touma with narrowed brown eyes.

Naruto stared at her for a few moments, before he turned to Touma and deadpanned, "God really hates you, doesn't he? I've never met anyone with worst luck than you," causing Touma to cry anime tears, a dark raincloud forming over his head. "I mean seriously! What the hell did you do to piss off the "Ace of Tokiwadai"?" the blond sighed, running his hair through his unruly golden locks as he tried to figure out how he ended up best friends with a person like Touma. '_Well,' _he thought to himself, '_At least he keeps things interesting.' _He sighed again, and turned to face the girl, who was getting more agitated by the minute.

"Mikoto-chan, would you tell me why you're currently chasing my idiot of a friend here?" Naruto asked politely, ignoring the squawk of indignation from said idiot.

The now identified Misaka Mikoto set her sites on the Namikaze, who was now casually leaning against the vending machine, hands in his pockets, awaiting her answer. Her eyes knit in confusion before widening as she recognized the boy, and narrowing at his aloof figure, electricity crackling around her as her blood began to boil.

"Namikaze..." she gritted out, before firing a bolt of lightning at the two. Touma managed to jump out of the way before Naruto, calmly, pulled his hand out before dispelling the high voltage with a wall of wind.

"Now that wasn't very nice Mikoto-chan. I ask you why you're chasing my friend and you throw lightning at me? I thought I meant something to you!" Naruto cried, holding his chest in a pained manner. "But it's okay though because I know deep down you truly care for me! And that is why you'll always be my cute little Mikoto-chan!" At this Mikoto turned red from anger and embarrassment and started to splutter uncontrollably.

"U-urusei!" She screeched after regaining some composure. "J-just because you are ranked higher than me doesn't mean that you can talk down to me!" She pulled out a coin from her pocket and placed it between her thumb and forefinger. "I-I'll kill you!" she shouted, firing the coin in a streak of orange-blue light. Eyes widening, Naruto narrowly avoided the laser-like beam, causing it to fly straight towards the previously grounded Kamijou Touma. Hastily, he held up his right hand in an attempt to block said projectile. Instead of going through his hand and shocking every part of his body, it instead dispelled in a shower of light, bursting like fireworks on his palm.

_'Oi, oi, oi...she usually doesn't get mad enough to use the Railgun off the bat. Damn it Touma, what the hell did you do to piss her off this much!' _the blond screamed internally, while dodging another beam that tried to take off his head. He ran towards her in a burst of speed avoiding the bolts of lightning that struck at him constantly. Before she managed to fire off another death beam, he closed in on her grabbing her arms and plucking the coin out of her hand.

"Touma!" Naruto yelled, catching the black haired boy's attention, "I handle things from here, so get out of here! I'll meet you at your apartment later." Touma hesitated for a bit before nodding and dashing off towards their apartment building. Knowing Naruto, Touma knew for a fact that he was going to be fine. And besides, it's safer to be away from those two since they usually cause quite a bit of property damage whenever they fight, much to the chagrin of the cleaner robots and builders.

Seeing that his unlucky friend made it away safely, he turned his attention to Mikoto, who was in the process of bringing her leg up to meet...a certain area that had every male who knows Naruto cringing and holding themselves from the phantom pain.

"...Mikoto-chan...why..." the Level 5 stammered out in a high-pitched, squeaky voice as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, gasping for air as anime tears fell from his eyes. Mikoto, now free from his grasp, huffed indignantly and turned away with her arms crossed, feeling slightly guilty for causing him so much pain.

"Y-you deserved it you pervert! And stop calling me that!" She yelled after seeing that he slightly recovered, albeit still holding himself protectively, in case she decided one wasn't enough.

"I was only trying to calm you down! You know that the Railgun is dangerous enough to kill someone! And yet here you are shooting at me and Touma! If it wasn't for his Imagine Breaker you could've killed him!" Naruto chastised, while Mikoto just got angrier.

"Urusei! I only used it on you two because I knew you could dodge it and the idiot has his weird hand so there's nothing to wrong with what I did!" Mikoto argued, offended that Naruto would imply she was misusing her powers.

"And what if there was someone else here while you fired it? You don't know what could've happened if your aim was off and you could've accidentally hit someone innocent!" Mikoto flinched, seeing the truth in his words and ducked her head ashamedly. Seeing this Naruto sighed, and, hoping that he could somehow cheer her up, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head shot up, surprised by the sudden contact, as he responded,"You know that since we're Level 5's, we have to be careful not to hurt anybody excessively. We aren't monsters like Accelerator, so be more careful next time,okay?" Hearing the name of the rank 1 Level 5, she growled unconsciously, but nonetheless nodded in acceptance.

"Good!" he shouted suddenly, causing Mikoto to stumble out of his grasp in surprise. "I knew my sweet little Mikoto-chan would understand! Under that tomboyish exterior is a good girl after all!" The blond idiot then embraced her and twirled her around, as the brown haired girl blushed as red as a tomato, currently in shock from her current predicament. He set her down a few minutes later, with a foxy grin on his face giving him more vulpine features, as he looked down at Mikoto, who's hair covered her eyes.

"N-Namikaze..." she gritted out, sparks generating around her body.

"What's wrong Mikoto-chan?" He asked, backing away and sweating profusely as the sparks began to increase in intensity.

The girl's head then shot up, eyes blazing in fury and a blush adorning her features, as she charged up enough electricity to charge half the city in her hands.

"Dieeeee!" She yelled as she shot the ball of lightning at Naruto, who paled dramatically as it closed in on him.

The ball made contact with him and exploded in a shower of sparks and...wood bits?

"OH MY GOD! YOU HARMED THE LOG!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards the point of contact to stop at point at which he was originally standing to bend down and pick up what used to be a perfectly cut log of wood, which was now missing most of it's body and reduced to charred bits.

Now this is an unexplained ability that Naruto possesses. Occasionally, out of nowhere a log will appear and take the brunt of the damage for him in the case of serious attacks like the one that was previously thrown at him. When asked to explain this ability, he replied "Tis no special ability, it is faith. Faith that thy holy log will answer my plea for help when I am in need. For the log tis a kind log, and as long as you believe in it wholeheartedly, and trust it with your safety, it shall come to aid you when you need it the most!" Many were confused as to what he was talking about, but decided to mark this ability as a divine power since no other explanation makes since.

Back to the story, we see Naruto cradling the log while crying anime tears, while Mikoto just stood there, left eye twitching, watching the mourn the loss of his log and wondering where the hell it came from.

Having enough of the odd spectacle, Mikoto sighed and walked away, mumbling something about crazy blond idiots and weird logs. After an hour of mourning his log, followed by giving it a proper burial and planting a sapling in it's honor, Naruto walked home to his house, exhausted by the nights events. After checking on his idiot friend, and beating the crap out of him as punishment for deleting his game data, he made his towards his room and collapsed in his bed, exhausted by the days events.

_Well, today was not what I really expected, but it wasn't a bad way to end the day'_ He thought to himself as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_On the other side of Academy City, in the Windowless Building, resides a figure who could be described as looking like an adult, yet also a child; like a man, yet also a woman. This androgynous figure is currently floating in a tube upside down with long, silver hair, green eyes seemingly staring into space, and a green hospital gown. Another figure could be seen staring at him through tinted sunglasses, with blond spiky hair and a open green Hawaiian shirt with flower designs imprinted on it, a golden chain and a simple pair of shorts. This figure, who would usually be seen with a cocky smile on his face, has his mouth set in a thin line as he watches the floating figure. _

"_Today marks the day we resume the the DEMON plan, huh?" The blond haired male said, breaking the silence that set upon the room._

_The room continued in silence until the silver-haired figure responded, "Why do you seem so hesitant about this Motoharu-kun? I've spent most of my time and resources on developing this new plan. Every variable has been checked and all the players are in the right position. This is the perfect chance to begin the plan anew. _

"_...How are you sure it won't happen again?" Motoharu asked him "How are you sure the meeting between Fuujin and KURAMA won't end in catastrophe? The last time this occurred KURAMA destroyed half of the facility because she thought Fuujin was killed. If anything goes wrong with this plan, You risk destroying most, if not all of Academy City." _

"_...So this is about young Namikaze-kun then? If so, then don't worry. I've added Imagine Breaker into the equation just in case the worst case scenario occurs. If anything should cause the situation to evolve into this situation, Imagine Breaker and Namikaze-kun's abilities should be able to apprehend and control KURAMA, especially if she is the key for both her and Namikaze-kun's true potential." _

_Motoharu pondered this for a moment, before chuckling softly. "Using Imagine Breaker and Nami-yan as a catalyst for the evolution of two artificial demons...and to continue your other plan simultaneously...makes me wonder what your main plan is. But things will definitely get more interesting for those two, Kami-yan especially." He exclaimed as he walked out of the room, leaving the silverette to ponder his words..._

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone who gave this fic a chance! For anyone who cares to know, this is my first fanfiction ever. I just decided to give this crossover a chance since not many people do a crossover for these two series, and I felt like it could be a good chance to show a what if scenario that's been in my head for awhile. So here it is! The first chapter of a Certain Demonic Fox. All I request is no flames please. I hate flamers with a passion and would prefer some constructive criticism so I can work on making the next chapter better. Thank you for reading this fic and I hope you will stay to read the next chapter!**

**1: A cookie for anyone who can got this reference! I really hated fighting this guy...  
**


	2. July 20th

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto or Index. Just think if I did I would be able to not only be able to make Naruto a better character, but I would be rich as hell! If I had that much money, I would buy a trained spider monkey butler. Why? Because spider monkeys are freaking awesome!

Thoughts: _'Imagine Breaker'_

Normal speaking: "Imagine Breaker"

Speaking through phone: _"Imagine Breaker"_

* * *

Hell.

That's the only word Naruto had to describe his hot-ass apartment. But on a hot July day, with no power for your air conditioning because your dumb ass friend tried to be a hero and ended up causing a black out in 80% of the city, you probably would feel pretty down in the dumps too. And as such, he did the most logical thing that presented itself.

"Touma! Open up so I can hurt you again!"

...Okay, maybe not the MOST logical, but it sounded like a pretty good idea at the time.

"Oi! Touma! I know you're in there! Let me in right now you bastard! I have a lot of pent up anger and kicking your ass seems like the perfect therapy to me!"

...Let it never be said that Namikaze Naruto is a man of peace.

Eventually he got tired of banging on his door, unwilling to tear it down again and pay for the damages, he walked back into his apartment irritably, heading towards his screen door to his balcony, to let some air circulate through his room. When he opened the door, he saw what could arguably go down as one of the strangest sights he has ever seen.

Next to his balcony, a relatively cute girl, possibly a year or two younger than him, with silver hair and what looked like a nun outfit, only it was white with golden trim along the edges, hanging from the railing of the the balcony. This was added on to the fact that this balcony was connected to the room of one Kamijou Touma, who just happened to walk outside at that very moment, mumbling something about blue skies and black futures.

"Hah?" yelled said spiky haired student in surprise, dropping the previously held futon on the ground as he stared at he seemingly unconscious girl hanging on his balcony railing. "Wah, it's a real sister… The nun kind, not the sibling kind." he said after staring at her for awhile, in an attempt to understand why she decided to collapse on his railing.

"...Yeah no shit Sherlock, you figure that one out by yourself?" deadpanned Naruto, who jumped over to Touma's balcony while he was still frozen in shock from his revelation. "Who is this girl anyway? You got some kind of weird fetish for foreign sisters or something? If so, then you may be as bad as Aogami." The blond stated, unaware of the slight twitch in the black haired student's eye.

"I'm hungry..." the girl, who spoke Japanese surprisingly well, exclaimed in a raspy voice. Touma, still relatively in shock, was unable to process what she said, while Naruto chose to ignore her in favor of seeing the quite humorous situation play out.

"I'm hungry..." the girl repeated, hoping for one of the males to respond to her pleas, which went ignored again."

Finally, the girl, frustrated with how the two were acting yelled out "How many times do I have to say I'm hungry!"

Touma, who's mind just rebooted from prior events, responded to her angry plea "A-ano" he stammered out, attempting to find the right words to say, "Are you trying to say you collapsed from exhaustion or something?" he managed to get out ignoring the snickering coming from his blond friend.

"You could also say I've collapsed and am about to die." the girl replied, seemingly uncaring that she is still hanging from his balcony "It would be great if you could feed me enough food to fill me up."

Now, Touma could've done many things in this situation. Knowing that all his food was spoiled, he could've asked his friend Naruto for one of the many cups of ramen he had stashed in his room, and paid him back later. He also could've attempted to find some form of dried or canned food in his room and fed it to her. But instead of this, he chose to attempt to get rid of her the spoiled yakisoba pan, which he recently stepped on, in an attempt to make her leave. Unknowingly, Naruto also noticed the state of the food, and attempted to stop her from eating said food.

"Oi, you might not wanna-"

But his warning came a bit too late.

"Thank you. Itadakimasu!" the girl exclaimed jovially, engulfing the bread, and Touma's arm, in one fell swoop.

"Well if that isn't karma then I don't know what is." The Level 5 stated, before breaking into a fit of laughter at his neighbor's expense.

And so began another day for the two boys, one laughing hysterically, while the other was screaming to the heavens of his misfortune.

* * *

After their initial meeting, and Touma's recovery from his bout of food poisoning, much to the enjoyment of Naruto, the sister then introduced herself as Index, a member of the Anglican Church. The now identified sister explained to the two that she was being chased for the 103 thousand magic volumes that she's currently in possession of and collapsed from exhaustion on Touma's veranda after attempting to jump from rooftop to rooftop to escape her pursuers.

"Okay, so I understand you running away from these guys, but where are these books that they're searching for? Do you have a key or something for the storage?" Naruto asked her, lounging on Touma's bed while picking his ear with his pinky finger.

"Nope, the books are now currently in my possession." The nun replied as she watched the two students look around the apartment in an attempt to locate the seemingly invisible books. Once they were both sure they weren't crazy, or that books would start falling from the ceiling, they settled back into their previous positions.

"Anyway, who exactly is chasing you? The Yakuza?" Touma leaned back on his hands, awaiting her response.

"The magical society."

"...Excuse me? Did you just say magic?" Naruto, who currently had one eyebrow raised, was currently thinking along the same train of thought as the Level 0.

"Huh? Is my Japanese strange? I meant a magical cabal." The girl tried repeating it in English, in an attempt to help them understand the identity of her pursuers. Unfortunately, it didn't necessarily help with the issue at hand.

"Wait, what? Are you talking about some dangerous cult or something?"

"...You're making fun of me aren't you?" The sister indignantly replied. When she received no response from the black haired boy she turned to the other occupant of the apartment. "He's making fun of me isn't he?" She only got a casual shrug of his shoulders as an answer from the bored blond.

A loud sigh brought her attention back to the Level 0. "Look, I've seen a lot of abnormal powers, some coming from the violent blond laying on my bed," Touma started ignoring said blonds squawk of indignation in the process. "but there's no such thing as magic. Sorry, but it's impossible." Although, he still couldn't understand where Naruto pulls that damn log from all the time.

"Isn't it strange for you to believe in psychic powers, but not magic?" Index argued.

"But psychic powers are pretty common here. Anyone's brain can be 'developed' so the pathways open up by having esperin injected in their veins, electrodes attached to their neck, and certain rhythms played through headphones. It can all be explained with science, so it's only natural to accept it, right? I mean, it's possible that you were attacked by an esper since the city is so full of them." Touma defended, unwilling to accept the existence of magic.

"You know, she does have a point though." Naruto interjected. "If we're able to use psychic powers, who's to say there's no way that people using magic is possible? It could possibly explain the power your right hand has, since it can't be a psychic power. And why would an someone from here attack her for these books when they have to deal with magic?"

"...Okay. Give me an example of what magic is then. use your magic to do something." Touma suggested after a few moments, seeing the logic in his friend's words. It wouldn't hurt to give her chance anyway, right?

"I don't have any magical power so I can't use it." And his previous line of thought was lost as he face faulted, while Naruto looked in amusement as he attempted to right himself in his seat again.

"Then how are we supposed to believe it exists then if you have no proof?" the unfortunate boy asked in a calmer tone, while Index puffed her cheeks out in an admittedly cute manner, showing her indignation at his lack of faith in her words.

"But it does exist!" the silverrette defended, before recalling the blond's earlier words. "And what about your hand! He said that it has a strange ability that's unrelated to psychic abilities. So how can you say that you're not using magic?"

At that he paused, finding no fault in her words, and brought his hand up to his face in contemplation. It is possible that it could be some form of magical ability, due to the fact that according to the multiple tests he had taken, he was a Level 0. And yet could he use his hand to negate the abilities of two of the most powerful espers in the city without any adverse affects . The Imagine Breaker was just such a strange ability that he had no choice but to consider the possibility that magic exists, if only to explain the phenomena that he's witnessed countless times.

Seeing that he was contemplating her words, the sister decided to inquire more into the mystery that was his right hand. "What does it do anyway?" she asked, breaking Touma out of his thoughts.

He pondered her words for a moment, before sighing and rubbing his hand through his hair. _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her, if only to stop her from annoying me about it.' _He thought, before relenting to her curiosity. "Well I've had this strange ability since I was born in this right hand of mine. Anything I touch it that has a supernatural power, will be negated immediately. Whether it's a blast of super pressurized wind," he started, sending a pointed glare towards the blond Level 5, who was smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. "a railgun, or even the miracles of God, I can negate it."

"And that leaves him with the worst luck I have ever seen in another human being. I swear, Murphy really has it out for him 24/7." Naruto added, eliciting a glare from the unlucky student, who was currently sighing and muttering about misfortune under his breath.

Touma was about retort when he heard a rather unladylike snort from the silverrette. "How can you say you have the ability to negate God's miracles when you've never even met Him?" The girl then gave a scornful laugh at the thought, which irked the black haired boy to no end.

"...Kh. To be made fun of by some fake magical girl is so annoying..." he grumbled angrily, which seemed to succeed in further agitating the foreign girl.

"I'm not a fake! And magic really does exist!" She yelled irritably.

"Then show me something magical! And then I'll use my right hand to destroy it so you'll believe me you fake!"

_'Since when did this become a contest on who's powers were real or not?'_ Thought Naruto internally while sweat dropping at the ridiculous scene before him.

"Fine I will!" Index said, standing up abruptly. "Here! These clothes! They're the highest quality of defensive barrier called the Walking Church! They have the ability to absorb all kinds of attacks, whether physical or magical." Seeing his the look of disbelief on his face, she then ran into his kitchen to grab a knife, and return to the table, holding the knife out to him. "If you don't believe me then try stabbing in the stomach with this knife. I guarantee you that it won't even leave a scratch on it!"

"Are you stupid! Why would I want to attempt to stab you! In my apartment no less, with a witness to the crime! I don't want to become a murderer because of some girl who thought it was a good idea to let herself get stabbed because she thinks magic will save her!" Touma yelled, startled by the apparent lack of concern she has for own welfare. Naruto was also a bit startled by her actions, not expecting it to go this far.

"Stop mocking me!" The now irate sister shouted. "These clothes are designed with one of the finest magical barriers possible, stitched into the very fabric! A simple cut from this knife wouldn't be enough to even disrupt it!" Her words calmed the boys a little, as understanding dawned on their faces.

"So basically," Touma began in a more subdued tone. " If I touch it with my right hand it should be obliterated due to the magic dispelling, right," he summarized, not seeing the sudden panicked look on his friends face as he finished.

"That's if your power IS real." The silverrette replied condescendingly, confident in her judgment.

"You little..." Touma growled, irritated by her 'holier than thou' attitude, and abruptly stood up, stalking towards the confident girl and slamming his hand on her shoulder. Naruto, who was by now edging toward the balcony, froze in shock as he watched the scene play out, fearing for the worst. The girl looked down at his hand for awhile, and seeing nothing happening began to smile in triumph at the black haired boy.

"...Well, that was kinda uneven-" the blond began after a few moments, before becoming witness to a site that will forever be burned into his memory. Before him, Index's clothes were completely shredded, leaving her nude form completely visible to the two boys while she stood there with her eyes closed, before opening them to see the slack jawed boy in front of her backing away slowly.

"What?" She asked, unaware of her current situation.

"W-well..." Touma began, flustered by the sight before him. She followed his eyes down to discover what he was staring at, only to be greeted by her nude form.

"Fuck me..." Naruto sighed, before Index let out a high pitched scream of embarrassment and horror, followed by two more screams of pain from the other two occupants in the room.

* * *

"I don't understand why she bit me too! I'm completely innocent in this dattebayo!" Naruto complained loudly, scratching at the many bite marks that littered his skin while glaring at the culprit responsible for his current pain and irritation.

Said culprit sighed, and looked over to the distraught girl on his bed with a blanket wrapped around her naked body, currently attempting to restore her outfit to it's original form. "Ano...gomen. I didn't really mean to..." he paused, trying to find the words to apologize to the girl, before a clock slammed into his head, courtesy of Index, who was glaring at him while a dark aura surrounded her figure. Naruto backed away quickly, lest he be once again caught in the wrath of the silverrette.

"After what just happened, do you really think that you can just speak to me?" She went silent then, focused on her current task with the occasional muttering about lost purity and perverted idiots.

"I was pretty flustered to you know...I-I mean...you know..." Touma trailed off, guilt slamming down on his shoulders and wrenching at his heart.

"You know...since it did get obliterated, wouldn't that make her claims of a magic society chasing after her true?" Naruto inquired, returning to his seat after making sure she won't throw anything again.

Broken from his slight depression, the black haired boy couldn't help but agree. _'And if that's the case, then her claims that magic, or some other abnormal power exists in this world are definitely true. If so, then just how important are these books she possesses to make someone chase after her to this extent?' _He was broken out of his thought_s _when the girl stood up and threw off the blanket. However instead of once again witnessing her naked form, The boys were met with the site of a fully clothed Index, however with a few altercations. The previously shredded clothing was now held together with dozens of safety pins, and three abnormally large pins, two connecting the sleeves together, and one holding the robe in place on her body. All in all, it was an interesting sight to say the least.

"It's done!" She declared proudly, puffing her small chest out in pride while ignoring the two male's flat stares

"What the hell is this...an Iron Maiden?" Touma deadpanned, while Naruto just shook his head exasperatedly.

"In Japan, people call it the bed of needles." She countered, before visibly deflating in depression from the ridiculousness of her current clothing.

At that time, Kamijou Touma remembered the "love call" he got from his teacher. "Crap! I have supplementary lessons to go to!" He stood up abruptly, before turning to Index. "Hey I have to go but do you want me to give you a spare key or something?"

The girl looked up at him, before smiling a somewhat serene, and yet resigned smile that tore at Naruto's heart when he saw it. "No it's fine. I go ahead and leave since I'm pretty sure you don't want to come home to a blown up house." She jumped off the bed and ran towards the door, ignoring the calls of protest she received from both boys. Touma started to go after her, before tripping and stepping on his cell phone in the process.

"...God really must hate you man. Are you sure you aren't cursed or something because your luck is beyond shitty." Naruto deadpanned, causing the unlucky boy to drop his head in depression.

"I believe your friend is correct in what he said about your right hand." Index began, causing the two boys to look at her. "Not only does it erase God's miracles, but also His graces. That most likely is why you seem to have a constant source of bad luck since being in contact with the air causes erases any and all good luck you possess." She finished with a more upbeat smile, causing the spiky haired student to fall into a deeper depression.

While this was occurring, Naruto was observing the girl, wondering why she had such a melancholy smile previously adorning her features. Something about the situation all seemed wrong to him, but he couldn't figure out what. It was like something in his brain was nagging for the answers, but try as he might he couldn't find out why her smile seemed so...familiar to him.

"You know..." He began, snapping the two back into reality. "My room's just next door and you can hang out with me there since I don't have supplementary lessons like this idiot over here." He suggested, surprising the girl before she quickly schooled her face into that same smile she wore before.

"Thank you, but if I stay here any longer I'll end up putting everyone here in danger. These clothes," she rose one of her mended sleeves up, "constantly run on magic. Soon enough, they'll find me by tracing this magic." Those words shattered Touma's self-pitying thoughts as he realized the gravity of the girl's situation. He began to worry that she would eventually be captured without proper aid.

"But do you actually have anywhere else to go right now? I mean, with Naruto here he can most likely handle anybody that comes after you." He said with the blond Level 5 silently agreeing with him.

" It's fine. As long as I can make it to a church they'll be able to protect me." She attempted to reassure them, to convince them to allow her to leave so she wouldn't cause them anymore unnecessary trouble that she already has.

"Do you think that we would throw you out after hearing this though, Index-chan?" Naruto asked her surprising her with the -chan suffix before she returning to that same smile that he was beginning to hate.

"Then..." she began, "are you both willing to follow me to the depth's of hell?" hearing this both boys froze up, but for different reasons. For Touma, he began to see the true depths of exhaustion and pain the girl has gone through in her emerald green eyes and began to wonder what a person could've done to make such a vibrant and cheerful girl look so...resigned to her fate.

Naruto, however, began to realize why that smile looked so familiar. In the place of Index he began to see a girl, no older than ten, with dark crimson hair and blood red eyes, wearing a white hospital gown with the same smile on her face as tears ran down her face. _'W-who is this girl? Why do I feel like I've seen her before?' _Before he could ponder this, the image quickly disappeared, along with a retreating Index. He distantly heard Touma talking to Index, but was unable to decipher what he was saying due to his mind staying on the image of that girl.

"-ruto. Oi Naruto!" His mind returned to reality as he took in the sight of Touma, standing in front of him and waving his hand in the blonds face, a worried look plastered on his features. "You okay? You spaced out for a bit after Index left."

Shaking any clouds from his vision, the Level 5 smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just thought I remembered something, that's all."

Understanding dawned on the black haired boy's features. Patting him on the shoulder, he returned to his room to get his school bag, meeting the blond outside his door. "You sure you're okay man? I mean it's not often that you...you know...remember anything." Touma asked.

"Oh I'm fine! I'm just gonna take a walk to clear my head a little, try to sort some things out." He gave the Level 0 a foxy grin before walking down the stairs.

Touma sighed. It was hard to have a friend that could only remember bits and pieces of his childhood. He's seen how hard it was for Naruto to readjust to the world after he met him five years ago, and for his mood to suddenly turn so somber after spacing out like that, makes the black haired boy wonder what kind of life he had prior to his meeting, and if it's truly worth remembering. One thing he's sure of though, is that he would hate to have amnesia if his friend suffered so much from it.

Sighing, he followed the blond down the stairs, before separating and heading to the school, unknowingly forgetting the white and golden trimmed hat laying on his bed.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of a building overlooking the apartment complex, a girl with long, flowing crimson red hair tied up in a ponytail and bangs slightly veiling her blood red eyes, wearing a black and white battle dress with black gloves that went to her elbows and black boots, multiple loose straps with flower accents billowing in the wind, a white collar, and a black bow resting on her well-endowed breasts. Laying next to her was a katana in a black sheathe, with a scarlet red fabric wrapped around the tsuka, and the tsuba shaped in a star design.

"_Make sure you make contact with Fuujin when he's alone. We don't need any outside interferences since this is such a delicate process." _ A youthful voice said through the earpiece situated in her right ear.

"Hai, hai sempai. I'll make sure to meet up with him in a secure area. I don't want to mess up Aleister-sama's carefully laid out plans." The girl drawled out in a bored manner, eyes honing in on a unruly tuft of blonde hair as he walked out of his apartment complex. _'He's gotten even more handsome in five years, hasn't he?' _She thought internally, a blush creeping up on her face. "It'd help if you can manage to keep him away from Imagine Breaker for a while, so I can begin the process." The girl stood up, dusting off her clothes and picking up her sword, strapping it to her waist. Eyes training on her target, she jumped from the rooftop to land on the ground floor in a soft thump following him discreetly as he wandered along the streets.

"Just wait a little bit longer Naruto-kun." She thought as she continued to follow him, ignoring the perverse giggling she heard coming from the earpiece.

* * *

**And that's the second chapter done! I didn't think it would be that hard to write but after awhile I just got into the hang of things and here it is! I can't really think of anything else to say except thank you to those who have listed my story as one of your favorites and I hope I meet your expectations. And please don't be shy to review! I like to hear the opinions of those who enjoy my story! **

**Well anyway, praise the log, read, and review!**

**KurokamiDG signing out for now.**


	3. July 20th part 2

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto or Index. I kinda wish I did though after reading this weeks chapter of Naruto. I mean seriously Kishimoto! Are you gonna make the Uchiha clan any more broken than they already are? Now we have a freaking immortal Madara Uchiha who freaking has the use of an unlimited amount of chakra! This is why I'm glad I have Index to fall back on. At least it won't disappoint me!

Thoughts: _'Imagine Breaker'_

Normal speaking: "Imagine Breaker"

Speaking through phone: _"Imagine Breaker"_

* * *

Naruto walked around the 7th district, absentmindedly taking in the sights while his thoughts returned to the image of the red haired girl. _'Just how do I know that girl? And why was she crying?' _As much as he racked his brain for answers, he just couldn't get pass the mental block on his memories. Sighing in frustration, he focused on the memory of the girl, to find a clue to his unknown past. _'Okay, I'm pretty sure that she was wearing a hospital gown, which meant we were in some kind of hospital. But aside from her face being a little pale, she really didn't seem that injured. So was I the one that was hurt? Was that why she was crying?' _His attempts to find anymore clues were halted as he noticed a woman with a small child walking down the street, bags in hand from their recent trip to the store. A hollow smile crept up to his face as he watched the child being chastised by his mother for eating too many sweets before dinner. He always wondered what it was like to have a family, a mother and father who would love him unconditionally and a source of comfort for him when he felt lonely. It always was a sore subject for him since there was no one to claim him after five years of being alone. Surely someone in this city would know something about whether he had parents or not in the five years of his residence here. But with no clues besides his name and birthday, and because of his young age and importance to the city as a Level 5, he wasn't permitted to leave the city or access his records since the higher ups banned him from doing so, effectively turning Academy city into his prison.

_'It's ironic, really. I have the power to single-handedly fight against one of the most powerful military forces in the world, and yet it's not enough to find out anything about my past.' _

Shaking his head to clear away such thoughts, he put the memory of the girl in the back of his mind as he focused on his surroundings. It didn't take him long to realize that he wandered into the 10th district, home to the city's nuclear plants, reformatories, and the cemetery, which was across the street from his current position. "Must've made a wrong turn some somewhere..." he idly noted, while reaching into his pocket for his cell phone to check the time, only to find it empty. "Damn it. I must've left it at home." He knew he forgot something, but because of the incident with Index, making sure he had everything wasn't at the top of his list. But, at least he remembered to get his wallet and keys. Two out of three counts for something, right?

He sighed again, for what it felt like the hundredth time that day, as he turned around, heading towards the 7th district, and the only place he could call home...

XxX

Unknown to the blond Level 5, A certain crimson haired girl had been stalk-, I mean following him throughout the day. Said girl was now watching him as he made his way to his apartment, trying to come to a decision on an "appropriate" reunion with the boy. She was currently stuck between having an emotional reunion with everlasting vows of love, and just outright glomping the poor boy. Either one didn't sound too bad in her opinion. But since she never was really comfortable with the whole sentimental crap in the first place, she was leaning more towards the direct, and MUCH more hands-on, approach.*

"_What's your status on Fuujin KURAMA? Imagine Breaker is currently in route towards his to apartment building, so that one-on-one time you wanted with him may have to be cut short." _Once again, that annoyingly cocky voice had to spring up in her head, and breaking her thoughts of "fun-time with her Naru-kun". Kami she hated that code name! It started out as a simple joke with her sempai and now he calls her that on every freaking mission!

"Is there anything you can do to stall for time for a while?" She responded, putting her indignation of that hateful name on the back burner and giving her full attention to the situation currently at hand.

_No, but there's another issue we may have to deal with that could be potentially worse than Imagine Breaker." _She perked up at that tidbit of information. What could be worse than an ability to negate the supernatural, especially with her current mission?

When she voiced her thoughts she received an answer she wasn't expecting. "_It seems that Necessarius agents were sent here on a retrieval mission for __Index Librorum Prohibitorum." _Her heart dropped to her stomach as she tightened her grip on the katana on her waist. If they were after Index, then that would mean there were only two possible candidates doing the job. If those two were currently in town, then the situation just took a nosedive for the worst.

"_I would advise using as much discretion as possible since we don't need any of the higher-ups on the magic side to know anything about you or Fuujin right now." _The voice, now deadly serious, advised through the earpiece. _"If possible avoid direct contact with the two of them and focus on getting Fuujin away from the apartment complex."_

Now, normally when she heard her sempai speak in such a serious tone she would do as he says, no questions asked. Sure he may be a perverted idiot that was way too arrogant for his own good, but he usually comes through in times like these. That was the only reason why he garnered so much respect from the redhead.

But staying away from those two magicians while trying to redirect the blond haired Namikaze while doing so would most likely cost them too much time and cost her the window of opportunity. Things just got so complicated so fast this time, and all her plans and preparations for their "reunion" were completely thrown out the window. '_Man, things would be so much easier if we were on the...same...side...' _She paused as an idea began forming in her head. It seemed like such a simple plan but if it messed up, she would be putting not only her, but her sempai at risk as well. But if all things go well, it would make her job so much easier, and she wouldn't have to worry too much about Imagine Breaker. It was worth a shot, and since they didn't have many choices at the moment, it would probably be her only chance to complete her mission without too many injuries in the process. Now if only she could get her sempai to agree...

"Sempai, we are still apart of Necessarius, right?" There was a slight pause before he replied.

"_Yeah we are. But I don't see how this could be important to-"_

"If so, then couldn't I "assist" the others in their mission? They should know that we're already in Academy City so if you can make a few calls, and somehow convince the boss to help in their mission, then we can get some indirect assistance in our mission as long as we help them. It could probably help to separate Imagine Breaker from Naruto-kun in the process too." She finished with a devious glint in her eyes.

The other line was silent for a good while before she heard a sigh escape the person's lips. _"You understand that if anything goes wrong in this plan of yours Nami-yan's existence may be revealed to the magic side right?" _If anything, the gamble was way too high, but the plan did have merits that could possibly work in their favor, if everything goes according to plan that is.

"I know. But I can find a way around that when the situation calls for discretion. This may be the safest plan we have and although it would be difficult to do, it's not impossible to get him alone." Hearing the determination in her voice, he couldn't help but be swayed to her side. But he could agree with her on one point though; they don't have many choices. And with the window of opportunity disappearing, this was probably their best shot to get to Naruto before the deadline ends.

"_...I'll see what I can do. For the time being though, keep tailing Fuujin and make sure to stay hidden. If you want your plan to work it would be better to keep the element of surprise." _

"I've been tailing him all day and he hasn't caught sight of me once sempai. I think I can handle following him around for a little longer." She scoffed haughtily, causing her sempai to chuckle once more.

"_Hai, hai...just be careful Houka-chan. You're just as important to this plan as Nami-yan. Don't do anything stupid." _He warned in an unusually weary voice.

"...Hai Tsuchimikado sempai." She replied, before taking off in the direction her target was headed, steeling herself for the possible battle in the future.

XxX

Kamijou Touma was currently having what may go down as one of the worst days of his entire life. Coming home after a boring day of supplementary lessons, which he had to stay after longer because of those bastards Tsuchimikado and Aogami, and then dealing with a vindictive Biri-Biri who, for some strange reason, considers him as some sort of rival, all the Level 0 wanted to do was go home to get some well deserved rest. What he hadn't expected was to see a broken and bloodied Index collapsed in front of his apartment door and the asshole that's been chasing her around the city, who's colleague apparently put her into such a dire condition. Hell, he honestly never expected to see her again after she ran away so quickly earlier that day. Or to have to jump off the 2nd floor of his apartment complex to escape a certain fiery death from a giant monster born from the fires of hell.

He landed on the ground, miraculously unharmed, and turned to find the beast glaring at him hungrily, as if he were cattle for slaughter. He gulped at the thought of being eaten by that thing, but quickly shook those thoughts away. There was no reason to worry about it anymore since it apparently couldn't chase him unless that Fortis guy starts throwing those runes around the rest of the building, and he doubted that he had enough to do. _'I'm not gonna stick around to wait and see what happens either. I need to call the police or somebody to take down that monster!' _He turned around to run towards the exit but stopped when an image of the injured Index invaded his mind.

He wasn't trying to run away. He was just trying to get some help. Yet why did it hurt so much to do so? Why does he feel like a stake is being driven into his heart at the thought of leaving?

"_Will you follow me to the depths of Hell?"_

Those words reverberated in his mind, blocking out any other thoughts of retreat. His hair shadowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth. She had come back to try and protect him, and got hurt in the process. He couldn't just run away after seeing her broken body laying at his doorstep. He couldn't abandon her to whatever fate those cruel bastards had in store for her.

But he couldn't bring himself to follow her into Hell. A virtual stranger who has had no effect on his life before today.

His head shot up, eyes blazing with determination that washed whatever thoughts of retreating in his mind away. "I may not want to follow you into Hell Index. But," he began, turning back to the entrance to the building "I can't just stand by and do nothing...So if I have to drag you out of Hell kicking and screaming, then I'll do it." He smiled to himself, before diving out of the way of a orange glowing metal railing thrown by that Innocentius thing. _'I still gotta do something about THAT thing though.!' _He thought internally, pushing himself up before the monster decided to throw something else at him.

"Man, you would think the fire alarm would be blaring by now..." He joked to himself, attempting to calm himself down as he thought of a way to stop the flame beast, but froze in place after he said it, a plan formulating in his head. Smirking to himself, he charged forward, into the building and, hopefully, the battle's end.

XxX

_'Well isn't this just fucking great!' _Naruto screamed internally while his left eye began to twitch profusely. Coming back to a burning apartment after the day he had was not a good stress reliever, even if most of the fires have been put out already by the authorities. He sighed frustratedly, running his hands through his hair as he walked to his apartment, avoiding the firemen as they passed by. He noticed that they seemed to be coming from the direction of...his...room...

….

"TOUMA! YOU STUPID BASTARD WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME!" the Level 5 roared, surprising and terrifying the people around him. Since they didn't want to be in the warpath of the pissed off Namikaze, the students ran back into their rooms while the rest of the firemen quickly cleared out, leaving Naruto free to stump towards their rooms angrily, before he froze as he came to a large, but faint bloodstain before the Kamijou's door. Internally panicking, he pushed the door open in an attempt to find his missing friend, only to be greeted with an empty room, but with a few new...additions.

Apparently, someone found it to be a good idea to blast a hole threw his and Touma's wall. So now they apparently have a new door to get into each others rooms now since he knew he was definitely not going to fix that. Oddly enough though, it didn't bother him as much as it should've. Maybe because the two of them would either hang out in either rooms since they were younger that he was fine with it.

'_Meh, I'll think about that later.' _He sighed again as he channeled the air around his hand and compressed it into a thin blade before cutting a nice sized entrance into where the hole used to be and walked into his room, towards his desk where his phone laid. When he picked it up to check the missed calls, he was surprised to see that he had twenty calls and voice messages within the last hour from...Komoe-sensei?

_'Why would Komoe-sensei call me so much? I know I didn't have supplementary lessons so what other reason would she have to call me?' _Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto decided to listen to the first voice mail. But instead of the high-pitched voice of his seemingly adolescent teacher, he instead was greeted by a desperate sounding Kamijou Touma.

"_Naruto! If you get this message I need you to call me as soon as possible. I found Index earlier this afternoon with this priest guy and she's hurt pretty bad. I managed to get her out of the apartment after I kicked his ass, but she's not looking too good so I'm at Komoe-sensei's place to keep her out of harms way. When you get this message get over here as fast as you can! I don't know how many more people are after here so it's better to have some firepower to work with. Hurry!"_

The blond gritted his teeth as he listened to the rest of the messages while he walked out of his room, each one with a increase in panic in the Level 0's voice. Putting his phone into his pocket, Naruto jumped off the edge of the 7th floor railing and landed softly on the ground, before pushing off into a dash towards his teacher's house. He had been there plenty of times running errands for her, so shouldn't take too long for him to get there. All the while he was running, the only thoughts that crossed his mind were about crushing the idiots who dared to attack his friends.

XxX

A mane of deep crimson hair, not unlike his own.

That's the first thing Stiyl Magnus saw as he awoke, head pulsing as if he got kicked in the head by a very perturbed bull.

"You alright, Stiyl-chan? You got hit pretty hard so I wouldn't be surprised if you lost a few brain cells too." He recognized that voice. In fact, he could recognize it almost anywhere! The second most irritating voice he had ever heard after that idiot Tsuchimikado. But what was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be helping the idiot with his mission in Academy City? If so then why...

Oh wait, they ARE in Academy City. Maybe she was right about those brain cells?

Shaking his head to clear away the spots in vision, he sat up to see that he was in a fairly quaint hotel room overlooking the city in what must be the higher levels. The bed he was previously out of commission in was quite comfortable with a dark blue comforter with designs of golden flowers imprinted across it, with matching sheets and pillows. In fact, practically everything was decorated with similar designs and the same color scheme.

Focusing on the people, he was immediately face-to-face with admittedly one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen, that can rival his partner Kaori in every department. She was dressed in a black and white battle dress with elbow- length gloves and high heeled combat boots. Her dress was wrapped in straps with white flower designs on them and she had a silk tie resting on her well-endowed breasts. Her face was heart shaped with a somewhat mischievous smirk on her face, and her eyes were the most beautiful, if mystifying, crimson eyes with long flowing hair tied into a ponytail of the same color...

Wait. Crimson hair and eyes. Stiyl scrunched his eyes in concentration as he connected the dots. It wasn't long before his eyes went wide and his face blanched in horror and mortification as her increasingly playful smirk got wider with each passing moment.

"Like what you see Stiyl-chan?" She asked in a sultry tone as she ran her hands down her body in an enticing, yet playful manner.

Stiyl's face quickly took on another shade of red that would have a certain lavender eyed girl growl in jealousy if she saw it. Much to his further embarrassment, he slowly stammered out, "M-m-misore H-houka...W-why are y-you h-here?"

She tilted her head in a very adorable manner before replying, "Why isn't it obvious Stiyl-chan? I was sent here to help you capture Index-chan!" His eyes widened until they were bulging out of his eyes, before he fell into the world of dreamland once more.

"Ara-Ara, I think I broke him Kanzaki-sensei." She said to the other occupant of the room while poking the poor boy.

Kanzaki Kaori could only shake her head and wonder what was in store for them now...

XxX

**Well that's another chapter down and I think it's going pretty well. I've decided on the name for our heroine for the DEMON side, Misore Houka, which I'm pretty sure means eternal beacon or something like that. Her name will also play into her sorcery name as well as her epithet, but I haven't gotten that far yet. **

**As for Naruto, I think his epithet is going to be "_The Maelstrom that defies God and pierces the Heavens." _I think it fits him as far as epithets go.**

**Anyway, next chapter is going to be more of a calm before the storm type deal, so not that much action yet. But I promise you when we get to the action, I'm gonna make it as good as possible.**

**Like always, read, review, and praise the log.**

**KurokamiDG signing out**


	4. I'm still alive for now

Hello to everyone that cares!

Sorry for the lack of updates but with me just joining the Air Force and getting out of BMT, it's kinda difficult to get back into writing chapters. But so far I'm getting close to finishing the next chapter. Hopefully, it'll be out by the end of next week at most, but that's only if I don't decide to scrap it.

With that being said, I need a beta. If anyone want's to do it PM me and I'll gladly accept. So like always, praise the log, and I hope to get the next chapter out soon.


End file.
